Voyaging through the Sea of Time: 夢の中で
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Aya is a hardcore Hakuouki fan, from watching all the series and manga, buying all its merchandise, and even playing all of its games. She just couldn't get enough of it until she dreamed that she's in the world of Hakuouki. Getting all intoxicated away from the real world, she accidentally leaked information to Kazama about the Shinsengumi… (Kazama x OC x Souji)
1. GAME OVER

**Voyaging through the Sea of Time: "In a Dream"**

* * *

My name is Aya; a brief info about me was that I love Hakuouki too much and I'm in love with Souji Okita, the hottest character for me and I would always go gaga over him, and so I bought all dating sim games and pursue his routes. I even researched about his history in all books I find in bookstores.

"GAME OVER?!" I actually lost the game and the track of time, "Oh shoot! I'll be late!" it seemed that my mom went to work earlier than I expected.

A toast and milk was my breakfast, I don't really know how to cook, so it was all I can eat in my state. After getting ready I ran out of our condo. Anyone could say that I'm a rich lady considering I'm wealthier than an average person and _is _living in a large condo unit, a dream of every commoner in school, at least that's what they said to me.

xXx

I brought my PSP along with me so I can play during lunch, I opened the game, loaded the save data and played care-freely while I took bites on my sandwich during useless conversations of the characters, "Ayaaaa! Look Mikoshiba-kun's checking on you!" one of classmates slapped me hardly on the shoulder, I nearly dropped my game because of her.

"Kei-kun?" the so-called 'eye-candy' of the school went to see me, "What is it?" I don't really know him much, we rarely talk. But yeah I think he _is _handsome in his own way.

"Hey, could-" I gasped suddenly which made him pause

"Souji hugged me!" I felt my cheeks getting hot, "He actually loves me!" while I was crazed up, I didn't realize I was terrorizing the beautiful man in front of me.

"W-Who are you…?" it seemed like I hit him real hard.

"Aya?! What did you do to him?!" before I could apologize my feet took me outside to continue the intense scenes of the game.

xXx

I know people would always think I'm weird and all, but I didn't really care, I mean I'm not doing anything wrong to them so I don't have to agonize about their painful insults. I don't have any friends too... the only one in my contacts of my phone was my mom.

Behind the gym shed was a perfect place for my amusement. "Give him blood! Give him blood! Ah~! He's okay now," I kissed my PSP as if it was an actual person. "Souji~! I saved you!" and I lost tract of time again, the moment I finished the game, the bell rang. This means I will be in big trouble as soon as I get home.

I took a taxi and walked my way to the nearest street of my home, to uh... slow down the flow of time. "Wait for me!" I shouted before the elevator closes. I panted real hard and wiped the sweat running down my cheek.

As I opened the door of my house, "Your teacher called! Where have _you_ been during lunch?!" out of surprise I accidentally dropped my bag. My mom's eyes were overflowing with anger, it _was _my first time cutting class, "I'll confiscate your PSP and all your game consoles if you don't study hard! I mean look at your grades!" she continued nagging as I made my way to the stairs, "And where are you going?!" her voice could probably be echoing to our neighbors, she immediately shouted at the end of the staircase, her tone was irritating as usual, but it can't be helped since it was my fault.

"Sorry mom, I'll go study as you told me to…" I bowed and ran into my room. Actually I brought a new game for my PS3 yesterday and was thinking of playing it even if my mom scolds me for it. I plugged the console to the TV and loaded the game; the graphics was HD than the ones on my PSP. "Okay Souji you're mine!" After a few hours of playing I heard my mom's footsteps behind the door, "Sorry Souji-sama…" I immediately jumped into my bed pretending to be asleep. I slept with my uniform on since there wasn't much time for me to wear my pajamas.

"Aya? Are you studying in there?" I didn't reply, "Hmmm must be sleeping already. That brat likes to sleep than study…" before she'd gone I was already sleeping for real.

xXx

"Where am I...?" I woke up in a place filled with traditional houses and trees. And it was probably midnight as I scanned the area.

The whole setting seemed familiar, after a few seconds of thinking, it struck me, I'm in the Edo period... which means… "Souji! Where are you?! I have to find you!" I have never dreamed of being in here before, where Souji is, so I decided to hunt for him and... steal a kiss from him and... from other *bishies in this dream. I giggled at my idea.

Note: Bishies/Bishounen – beautiful boy

As I took my first step in my dream, a cold and sharp blade pointed at my throat, I couldn't move an inch. It was pitched black, only the edge of the blade that shined through moonlight was at sight.

"Introduce yourself," the voice sent chills on my spine as he impolitely commanded me, but I knew who it is or rather knew who that character was. Without thinking twice, I sprinted at the owner of the sword, he was surprised himself that I own a great speed as my skill, as skill developed as a fangirl though...

"Ka-za-ma-sa-ma~!" I hugged him tightly as he tried to examine my face, "Waaa~! You're so hot in close-up!" I rubbed my cheeks against his arm, he shrugged slightly. And luck was on my side, he didn't kill me after what I did, but he was most likely confused of who I am.

"Who is that chick?" Shiranui-sama appeared from the shadows aiming his gun at me, "I didn't know you're into these sort of women Kazama, so where'd you pick her up?" Kazama-sama gave a cold glare at him.

"Ah! Shiranui-sama! You're tanned, but still Kazama-sama is hotter!" I left his arms and looked at the familiar shadow behind him, "Amagiri-sama! You're so cool and such a rational thinker!" I knew that I'm in heaven, but I felt like I was in big trouble; this is the domain of the villains!

Kazama-sama grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look at him, his crimson eyes made my heart throb, "So… who are you? Don't you dare make me wait again," his lips curved into a smirk, like I was in a disadvantage, "You're dressed up eminently," he stroked my thighs.

"That's quite a short kimono you got there, erotic woman," Shiranui-sama commented. _They think my uniform is a short kimono and that it looks erotic?!_

"H-Hey! Even if you are second on my list you-" I looked directly at Kazama-sama, but he cut me off as he wrapped one arm on my waists and pulled me closer to him.

"Answer quickly."

"Yes! I'm from the future!" it would be bad if I told him it's only a dream. My mind was all blank, his face was so close to mine.

"Future huh? That explains your weird get-up and accent," he released me but, "If you are from the future, then I assume you know what'll happen in this era, in short _you _know everything," as I turned my back on him his sword aimed at me, "Never turn your back on me while I'm talking."

"Uhmmm... that means… you're trying to squeeze some information out of me?" Amagiri-sama and Shiranui-sama gave a sign that they'll leave me and Kazama-sama alone to talk.

"You're not as stupid as you look, erotic woman," his eyes narrowed.

"This is a casual uniform! It's not erotic back home!"

"Tell me what you know," it seemed that he knew that I gave up so he drew his sword back to its sheath. This is the greatest dream I've ever had and I don't want to wake up just because I got killed.

"Okay, but could I have something in return...?"

"Hmm... I don't mind bargaining with a very significant information," I felt a smirk out of him.

"K-Kiss…"

"What?"

"KISS! Kiss me in return!"

"Heh, for an insolent woman you sure have guts to say that," I faced him, I knew that he looked down on me but… this is Kazama-sama, a kiss from him is the best thing I could ever ask for! This is my chance, if only he doesn't reject me. He thought for a few seconds and made a decision, "You got yourself a deal, but you need to disclose a few hints before I fulfill the terms."

I sighed; it seems that this guy wanted to make sure that I do as he said without flaws, "Okay, how about… you're going to be killed? If you kiss me I'll tell you who did it…" He shrugged from the hint, but I remembered something, "Wait! My first kiss has to be with Souji-sama, with you, and then Saitou-sama…"

He grabbed my chin again, "Making me wait again? I'll do more than just kiss you. Be honored," I didn't like the sound of that, because judging from it he's going to rape me. To him I'm actually hot, hot enough for him let me kiss him, then again he doesn't really seem to know that he's impressively handsome than he thinks.

"Y-Yes, I'm honored in many ways, but…"

"Didn't I tell you to make it quick," he immediately forced his way on my lips, my body got numb and went out of balance. Before I knew it I was in a room, his bedroom to be exact.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" he smirked slyly.

"Doesn't the fact that you're in here, seemed obvious?"

"No! I'll tell you who killed you! And then please let me go! I have to find someone…"

"I'm not letting you slide that easily," he pushed me down on his futon and kissed me senseless. _So uh… which will it be? Run away with just a kiss or get raped with more kisses…? Kazama-sama's kiss seemed too real. I can feel my lips shaking!_

He was trying rip off my unfamiliar clothing, "Don't! I'll do it!" W_ait! Did I just gave in?! _My conscience kept arguing with me, a once in a lifetime opportunity _is_ really hard to let go… His lips returned to mine as perverted thoughts were circling in my mind, "Stop…" maybe I should teach him about French kissing?

"What now?" I unbuttoned my shirt for his access.

"When I kiss you, try to open your mouth a bit…" W_hat am I saying?! I played *eroge many times! But I don't think I have the guts to put it to use! Then again this is Kazama-sama on top of me, the temptation is just too great! _

Note: Eroge – erotic games

I decided to teach him the kiss; I aimed for his half-opened lips and thrust my tongue in. He pulled away from the unusual form of affection, "What the hell are you doing?" he wiped his lips clean.

"Just keep still, you'll like it, I promise…" I felt like a perverted teacher. I held his face gently while I slipped my tongue again and sucked on his soft lips, after a few minutes I saw his eyes in ecstasy, he enjoyed and I too. He couldn't stop the kiss and didn't want me to get some air, "Ka… za… sama… air… please…"

As the night deepened I felt myself getting drowsy… _I'd probably wake up in the real world._

xXx

I heard my phone rang, it was my alarm and as I reached for it on my table, "Huh? Where's my table?" I looked around, "This isn't my room! Why is a futon here?! Where's my bed?!" as I panicked in disbelief I felt someone lying behind me and that person was browsing the contents of my phone, "K-Kazama-sama?! What are you doing here?!"

I realized that I wasn't in the real world nor I was in a dream. _Am I...?_ _I'm in the real Edo period?!_

"So you almost died of choking just by looking at my body?" he asked as he explored the diary entries in my phone. I snatched it away from him, completely turning pink. He laughed at my expression.

"Don't read my diary! It's embarrassing! Anyway, you know how to use _this_?"

"You're taking me for an idiot? I can read you know?" he said sarcastically. My confusion had grown wildly as I stood up, I realized I wasn't wearing anything, "Your clothes are over there," he pointed near the door.

"Ah thank you- wait! What happened last night was real?!" I reached for my clothes and threw his on him.

"Heh, the pleasure I gave you last night _is _real," he smirked. I couldn't help but get annoyed, he was playing with me.

"If I've known that this wasn't a dream I shouldn't have slept with you!" he dropped his mischievous expression, "I'm only sixteen-years old! Oh no! I'm in so much trouble!" _I lost my purity that easily… how did this happen?!_

"Hijikata Toshizou was it? I wouldn't expect him to be the one to kill me…" I didn't give the time to listen to him. _I'm really panicking, first of all I slept with a guy and second how can I go back to my world?!_ "Hmm… I'll kill him before he does." _If this isn't a dream then… I placed the Shinsengumi's lives in danger! Of course he'd go after them after what I said! What should I do?!_

"Hey, by any chance… do you still believe what is said about you being killed by Toshi-sama?" I asked in an obvious shaking tone.

"You _are_ from the future, why are you so worried? It's your own fault," he hit the mark on me. I'm beginning to hate his personality, he is disagreeable and most of all a tyrant!

I better find a way to help the Shinsengumi somehow… but first I can't let him learn of my motive, "In case I get pregnant, you'll take responsibility!" I shouted.

"If you've given birth to a pure demon, I'll take responsibility for it," he knows that I'm not a demon, so he's probably teasing me.

"Wait! My phone's still working," I looked at my phone, there wasn't any signal, but it's working. All the contents were still there, but when I looked at the photos, all I can see was myself but other people were blurred and then in my diary entries, all I wrote about other people was gone except about myself.

After the melodramatic moment, I thought of taking a photo with Kazama-sama, but even if I did succeed, it'll just blurred when I get home like what happened with my other photos. "Ah! It doesn't matter! Kazama-sama!" while I'm still here I wanna have fun.

"Hmm?" he glanced at me as he wore his clothes.

"Look here," I pointed at the camera lens and leaned my head on his shoulder as I do the 'peace sign', Kazama-sama stared naively at the lens with his tiger-look, and alas the camera flashed, "Waaa~! We look like a cute couple! I hope it doesn't get blurred…"

"Why am I on that thing?" he referred to our picture.

"Well it can capture scenes…"

xXx

After that, Kazama-sama never let me out of his sight, he kept questioning me about what'll happen each day and of course I have to lie. I wasn't sure about the outcome if he found out… I was a liar. And the reason that he forced me to sleep with him was still unknown. _Ugh... we did it the other day too... it's so embarrassing to be near him now... _

It was the day of the festival and even if it was too crowded, people would stare at me, from top to bottom, "Kazama-sama… I don't like in here…"

"Hmpf, normal for someone living luxuriously at home huh?" I was losing him from the sea of people, but I spotted his golden hair out of them, he barely looked at me, "But unfortunately you can't live like that in this era, I'm far more superior to you."

"Eh? You _really _read my diary…" I did mention there that I was living my life and how people would get jealous of me, "I know you are noble… that's why you treat me like this…"

"You're not a good liar either," he sounded like he didn't bothered to listen to my mumble, then he stopped walking, causing me to bump into him, rudely he brushed away the spot where my face had landed on with disgust, "If you keep that up, I'm going to kill you."

**-GAME OVER-**

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. NEW GAME

** -New Game-  
**

**Continue**

**Help**

**Quit**

I woke up earlier than Kazama-sama and before I got up I glanced at him, "Kazama-sama's sleeping face… so cute~! Gotta take a photo," I reached for my phone in my pocket and took a photo of him, "No, don't drool over him…" the moment the camera flashed a hand grabbed me back to the futon. Landing on Kazama-sama he took my lips onto his, he was awake all along.

"Who gave you permission to take my photo?" he said as his eyelids blink sleepily. He now has the knowledge of every single thing on my phone… well he commanded me to teach him. Luckily I have an extra battery kept secretly in my wallet, just in case I needed to write something important in my diary and for emergencies; I get into troubles sometimes because of my family's wealth and all.

"I'm so sorry! But I couldn't resist you!"

He smirked and went back sleep. Turns out he's not in the mood to punish me. Kazama-sama's motives on me were still unknown and the fact that he doesn't let me out of the mansion was unknown too. He still sleeps with me at times even though I'm not a demon, in the anime he seems to be only interested in female demons like Chizuru. I sighed, some part of me wants to go home and see my mom while the other wants me to stay and look for Souji-sama.

I need to find a way to escape from Kazama-sama's hands but in his power and underlings, escaping would be impossible. I sat near the window… everything in here was more peaceful than back home, surrounded by nature is such a wonderful thing. I just realized something Amagiri-sama and Shiranui-sama is out and Kazama-sama is sleeping. _Should I escape now? This is my chance… but what if he finds me then…? _I brainstormed every possible ways to escape. I'm a modern girl after all it would be bad if I can't think of a way to escape through windows, I just have to think about action movies I watched.

_Oh well I'll just slide down the roof_… I quietly let one foot out of the window, but my other foot seemed to be stuck, "You must know that you're just a mere butterfly caught in a web…"

"Kazama-sama!" he grabbed me by the collars and lifted me upwards then threw me on the futon, "Oww!" my head didn't land properly instead it hit the floor. I had a bad feeling about what's going to happen next.

xXx

I woke up in the arms of Kazama-sama, the sun had already set. My mind was still on how to break out of this fortress. As I stood up a gentle grip stopped me, "You'll be staying in this room from now on and won't be leaving."

"But…!"

"You dare talk back at me?"

"No…"

"Hmph why do you want to escape?" it was an odd question coming from him but I tried to answer.

"I want to see Souji-sama and go back to my world… I miss my mom…" it wasn't an excuse but for sure it won't suffice for him.

"Are you looking down on me? You should be honored that-"

"Gaah! Please don't say that! Makes me hesitate from leaving! I want to see Souji-sama, please~!" I begged on my knees, I just hope it works.

"…" he didn't say anything, he bent down and lifted my chin up with his index finger, I was all teary but I can't tell if he's convinced. His gaze was cold, "… Do as you wish…"

"Really?! Oh thank you! Thank you!" that was unexpected but I was overwhelmed with happiness. I was so happy that I tried to hug him but he evaded my embrace, it was rather awkward like he was unpleased with me leaving and hurts a little to see him like that… He left the room, I wanted to stop him from doing so and take back what I said but I have to part from him.

xXx

The Shinsengumi's headquarters is in Kyoto, the place was a very busy city, quite filled with all sorts of business and such. Since I'm not used to the place I got lost. Like always, I would receive nosy stares.

I'd like to buy new clothes to fit in but I doubt my money is valid here. I started to ask people for directions and luckily one man answered me properly without avoiding me, "Take a shortcut in that alley, you'll go straight to the Shinugami's headquarters," I noticed that he said 'Shinsengumi' wrongly.

"Did you mean Shinsengumi?"

"Y-Yes! That's right!" as a person who'd been victim once of this type of charade, I refused the instructions and asked again. This time I'll ask a woman.

"Shinsengumi? Just take that road straight ahead…" the woman pointed, though she was a little spooked at me she managed to tell me the directions.

"Thank you!"

It didn't took me long to find the HQ, I panted hardly and wiped my sweat. I've never ran quickly before… the gate was open so does that mean I can come in? My heartbeat's beating rapidly from excitement. I could get into trouble if I went in without permission especially if Toshi-sama does the nagging, now that I think of it he _was_ harsh on Chizuru from the start and then got soft on her when he fell in love. I know how I can make him fall in love; just don't leave his side no matter what. I'm not really planning on making him fall for me with that, after all I'm a little fan of Chizuru, not going to take her man from her.

I decided to wait patiently at the gate, it took a few hours, then I thought of Kazama-sama_… I feel indebted to him since he gave me shelter and… fanservice I guess?_ I took my phone and browsed his photos, "Ah! Our picture together…" I used it as wallpaper, I just hope it doesn't get ruined once I get home, I really enjoyed being with him even if he doesn't show his soft side and would always be harsh around me.

"Excuse me? Who might you be?" I heard a voice from behind and I know who that is from.

"S-Souji-sama~!" I hugged him tightly he seemed a bit shocked and beside him is… BONUS! It's Saitou-sama! But I don't think I have the guts to hug him yet, he releases a dark aura of some sorts but he's a good person.

"Eh? Have we met?" I looked up to him and he's smiling, my heart leapt at it. I'm so glad he's cheerful like in the anime, "Easy on the hug missy," I couldn't help it, he's just so hot! Hotter in personal! Oops! I just forgot my objective here.

"Ah sorry… I just got too excited…" I let go of him. Before anything else I want to take a photo with him, I gave my phone to Saitou-sama who was silent the whole time, "I'm sorry about this but can you take a photo of us?" he seemed bewildered by the device though he didn't shown any signs of it. "Just press this button in the middle and…" as expected from a clever man like him he knew what I was trying to say, he caught up well. I clanged into Souji-sama's arms and posed the usual 'piece sign', "Smile and look at that black thingy there, Souji-sama~!"

We looked great in the photo, but I felt like not changing my wallpaper with Kazama-sama. Souji-sama looked at my phone curiously, "Wow that thing is amazing, what do you call it?"

"It's a phone," I smiled gently and then asked for a photo with Saitou-sama, I glanced in his direction, "If that's okay…?" he sighed, I went near him, but I didn't clang onto him instead I hugged him, he didn't shove me… he's a guy after all who gets attracted to girls (as shown in the OVA), he's just not good in dealing with them. He flustered slightly, he's cute in his own way. I did the honor of taking our own photo.

"Are you guys done?"

"Yes… oh~! Souji-sama will you be my boyfriend… please?" I asked out of the blue, there's a 99% chance he'll reject me. He didn't show much interest in relationships in the anime but who knows? He might be an endearing lover. I crossed my fingers for luck.

"Sure I don't mind," his smile was genuine but it's sweet. _Is that it?! All I have to do is ask?! _I couldn't believe it myself the anime world sure is different from here or maybe it wasn't shown? I had a lot of questions in my mind but I'll find an answer to that later because for now… "I really don't how you find me attractive though, but I don't mind a cute girlfriend, you can't go back on your word okay?" he laughed.

_Oh gosh! He doesn't even know he's so hot! And he thinks I'm so cute?! Is my uniform had that much impact on men here or my hairstyle…? But whatever he's mine~!_

Saitou-sama went back first, it appears that he didn't want to get involved. Like I said I have to warn them about Kazama-sama, I have to save them because of my naivety. A lot of unexpected events have happened and I don't want to endanger the lives of the Shinsengumi because of my mistake.

"Oh yes! Let's discuss about that some other time," I sensed he wasn't taking me seriously anyway, "This may seem late, I'm Aya from the future and I came here to tell you about the fate of the Shinsengumi… all of you will die…" I went blunt there's no point in telling him how they're going to die because of me.

"That's quite harsh coming from my new girlfriend," he seemed disappointed.

"But it's true! Please believe me! I'm here to stop that from happening, just have faith in me…"

* * *

**This is supposed to be one-shot but due to the reviews I'll continue it... So I'll just teach you about my rules in updating:**

**~ 2+ reviews = 1 chapter ~**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. CONTINUE

**New Game**

**-Continue-**

**Help**

**Quit**

Toshi-sama and Kondou-san wasn't around for about three days, so I had to wait for them. I was to stay in a room where they can keep an eye on me. And then finally, they arrived, my long wait was over. Toshi-sama listened to every word I said, he was expressionless and I could hear the other Shinsengumi captains whisper saying that I could be crazy or just pulling a prank. _This is harder than I thought… _

"So you must avoid the man named 'Kazama Chikage', he's a pure-blooded demon. A powerful one," I concluded, "if you encounter him… please don't fight him…" Especially you Souji-sama," I glanced at him, he was rather placid and looked at me as if it doesn't concern him.

"You're telling _us _to turn our tails and back away from a battle?" he crossed his arms and had his scary-mad look.

"But you're all going to die if you fight him!" I jumped from my sit in rebuttal. Not to mention there's still Kodou's armies of furies.

The more I explained the more he unconvinced he got. "We are samurais, _we _die in battle! We die with honor! And now you're here to tell us to run from that son of a bitch?!" he stood up and yelled at me. It seemed that I failed, but I can't give up.

"Toshi-sama! You must know that all of your sacrifices and beliefs for the Shinsengumi would be futile once you die!" we were at each other's throats, the captains remained their mouths shut, there's no way they could stop Toshi-sama when he's all fired up in anger.

He became silent, and then he questioned me, "Who the hell do you think you are? Why do you know all this? Do you think we'll trust you that easily?" his words were like knife as his tone was filled with doubt. I wasn't worth their trust yet, so I expected the outcome of our feud.

"How about this, you will encounter someone tomorrow. And that person will witness your fury unit going wild for blood," Toshi-sama became silent again, "If you don't give the chance to believe me, I guess I'll just take my leave then."

"Fine, we'll give you a chance, knowing about the furies is going to be a problem, for you that is… but if everything you said is a sham, we'd have to kill you."

"O-Okay…" _I can't believe saving them would also put my life in danger. _I sighed at the trouble I got into.

Before Toshi-sama could speak, San'nan-san turned to me, "You said earlier about a man who's a demon, would you be more specific?"

"Ah yes! He's a handsome- I mean a man who could defeat Souji-sama and could rival Toshi-sama's skills in swordplay," I explained, I finally caught Souji-sama's attention.

"I see… we will never run away from a battle, so what you said earlier will be voided. But we'll be careful when fighting Kazama Chikage," I felt happy just by hearing it. Though San'nan-san was very devious inside, he would always speak with sincerity.

xXx

It was already afternoon when Heisuke arrived in my room carrying a box, he looked cheerful with his approach, "Hey, we brought you a kimono!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I reached for the gift and then opened it, "It's beautiful!" the kimono is in good shade of baby blue and the ribbon was purely white as snow.

"Yeah! Souji chose it for you. You know, you really stand out with _those_ clothes," he pointed at my uniform, I gave a dry laugh. But still… _kyaa~ Souji-sama is so sweet!_

"I see… but how do you put these on?"

"WHAT?! You don't know how?!" he freaked out, "You're a girl right?"

"I've never worn traditional clothes before since I grew up in a different country when I was a kid…"

"Aya! It's no use asking me or anyone else here, we're all men!" he pointed out.

"Oh no! But well… I'll just learn it by myself. Thank you Heisuke."

"Okay then. Be sure to wear it before dinner, kay?"

"All right."

He waved at me then quickly walked out of my room. I undressed to put on the kimono. I didn't know which is which, so I ended with just my bra and lingerie. I sighed, I really wanted the kimono but there's no way I could put it on… I've never really wore one ever since I was born, but I did wore traditional western clothes before. _Shame on me!_

As I put away the kimono safely in its box, the door opened, "Aya-chan, are you done?"

"Waaa! Souji-sama?!" I covered my exposed body parts with the kimono, "Have you heard of knocking?!" I could felt myself blush because my head was on its high temperature.

He covered his eyes with a hand, but I could still see him peak, it's like when I was back in my world whenever I watch the anime, I would always say I would give anything for Souji-sama. I guess that's the reason why I didn't mind him seeing me like this.

"Knock what off, Aya-chan?" _Oh yeah, they don't know what 'knocking' is._ He scratched the back of his head and yawned, it seemed that he just got up from a nap and I'm beginning to think that every single thing he does _is _cute.

"Uhmmm… it's nothing…"

"Why are you putting that away? You don't like it?" he frowned, it gave me a strong impact of guilt. _Now he's sad!_

"It's not that! I really love it!"

"Then why are you not wearing it?"

"I don't know how…"

"Seriously?" he chuckled. I feel like fainting whenever I hear his sexy laughter. _His laugh is always sexy to me…._

"Y-Yes…"

"I don't know either, but can I help?" _Souji-sama is a pervert too! But for some reason I didn't mind ha… ha… ha…_

His rapeface just blew me off the edge, the pretty-face he has is just something I can't resist. I don't think any girl could reject his offer, "O-Okay… but what will you tell other people? I mean there's a girl within the Shinsengumi... for sure your reputation will flunk again."

"Hmmm... ah! You're the priestess of the Shinsengumi then."

"You think that'll work?"

"Yeah, trust me."

xXx

After a few minutes, we finally knew how to put on the kimono. With his help, it didn't take a while, "Looks good on you," he said as my heart raced. We sat on the floor and then he leaned his head on my shoulder and started to mumble, "Do you think I can help Kondou-san…?"

The sad truth is that he'll have tuberculosis, I was starting to doubt to say it to his face or not, "... I'm sure you will..."

"You think so?" he sounded skeptical.

"Souji-sama is very strong, I'm sure you can protect him..."

"Could please not call me that?" I blinked twice at him.

"Okay… Okita-san…"

"Souji…"

"Sou… ji…" my voice trembled as I said his first name, it felt nice to have been given permission to say it.

"Good…" with a finger he made me face him, he slowly lured me to his lips. I didn't focused much on the situation, I reasoned with myself whether to tell him about his illness and after a few seconds, I reached the decision to say it, I mean what's the point of saving him if I can't prevent him from his the disease that's eating away his life. _I couldn't help but cry whenever he moaned in pain… especially when he died… it hurts to see it._

"Wait…"

"…?"

"I want to tell you something important…" he didn't stop on closing the distance between our face, "Please… just listen…"

"Fine, you seem troubled," he sighed and then he lazily leaned on my shoulders again.

"…. Please restrain yourself from eating unhealthy food… and from fighting Kazama-sama… you'll suffer from tuberculosis," I felt no reaction from him. He probably guessed the consequences.

I heard a painful laugh from him, "I see… no wonder… thank you Aya-chan," his voice was low and sweet that my heart could stop any moment. The soothing breeze swayed its way in our room, brushing softly against our faces. It felt nice. Souji used me as a lap pillow. _Awww~ he's so adorable. _After a while he dozed off and so did I.

xXx

I remembered that I was invited by Heisuke to have dinner with them, so Souji accompanied me to the dinner hall. The first one to have reacted on our arrival was Heisuke himself, "Hey, Souji, you sure looked like you took a nice nap that her. Huh?" Heisuke ridiculed. Souji grinned and sat down.

"Well, she's my girlfriend after all, right Aya-chan?" his eyes were like forest-green as he took a glimpse at me, it hinted me mischievously.

My resolve weakened when I got severed from Kazama-sama, it made me wonder how he is. I really don't want anyone die as long as I'm here to prevent that from happening, "... Y-Yes… I mean- YEAH I AM!" but still a smile from Souji blows my troubles away.

"Hey, that kimono looks good on you," Sano-san complimented, he sat across me along with Shinpachi-san. His amber eyes were gentle and cheerful. While Heisuke was peeved with jealousy of Souji, I don't know if I should be happy about it, I wasn't really a fan of him. But I do adore him as one of the baka trio in the anime.

"T-Thank you…" I lowered my eyes, somehow I was in melancholy

"What's with that? You looked like you sucked at life," Toshi-sama interrupted like a stray bullet. He never fails to hurt my feelings. _Well_… _that is certainly true. Ever since the anime and games of Hakuouki were released, my love life and social life got done in instantly in a snap. I'm not really having any problem with money as I do buy everything with 'Hakuouki' in it. Geez… it seemed that I got all crazed up for a long time… not that I'm complaining. _I simply nodded at him, with his style of conversing; it'll be an obvious loss in argument for me.

Everybody started their own conversations and started with the feast. I, on the other hand, didn't know how to use chopsticks. To avoid warped attention, I impaled one stick on the fish and savored it in my mouth, since no matter how hard I try to use the sticks together, everything I picked up immediately falls off. Unfortunately, Saitou-sama noticed me and thought of it as ill-mannered.

"That is improper, do you intend to disrespect the traditional way of eating?"

"No, it's not that… I…"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use it?" Souji downed his bowl of rice and closed the space between us, he must've expected that from me, "Are you really Japanese? Oh~ you're so hopeless."

"Sorry…" he sighed and fed me, "Thank you…"

xXx

The next day had come, as I predicted; they will meet Chizuru, the girl who witnessed their fury off its leash. Toshi-sama was in vain, since I was right, but said nothing and patted my shoulders. That must be his way of showing gratitude to me. Which means my death sentence was nulled completely.

I decided to talk to Chizuru, but as I made my way to her room, I encountered Souji , his smile was like a ray of sunshine. His hand to took me to a nearby grassland, the moon was as bright as whisky as it shone underneath the beautiful dandelions swaying with the cool breeze.

xXx

The night sky was like the endless flowing ink as the stars were the lamp of the heavens. It reminded me that I was supposed to meet my mom in Europe around this week, as much as I hated being nagged by her… _I really miss her._ Feeling nostalgic by the absence of my own mother, arms surrounded me. Warm and compassion kept me from being sad again.

"Hey, I hear you cry at night…." he whispered in my ears.

"Oh…" he squeezed me tighter. _Wait a minute… why is he doing that? _"Why are you acting like that?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like my lover…"

"Eh? Didn't I accepted your offer the first time we met? Don't tell me you thought I was kidding," he chuckled.

"Uhmmm… you were serious then?"

"Of course I am," I turned to face him. His brilliant green eyes were like depths of the sea. He cared for me deeply, "We only just met… But I did love you the moment I saw you. I know you're going to make me happy…."

Souji wasn't the type to express his feelings that easily and would always be reluctant of some sorts. He must be telling the truth. _Love at first sight maybe? _

"…" that made me happy as well, everything he said sooths my heart. _I'll treasure every moment I have with him, whether this is a dream or not… always…_

"Aya-chan, your nose is bleeding."

* * *

**~ 2 reviews = 1 chapter ~**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. HELP

**New Game**

**Continue**

**-Help-**

**Quit**

We decided to go to Shimabara to celebrate. I was excited myself because I got to see Chizuru-chan in close-up, she is so cute! The clothes she wore don't seem to fit her innocent appearances.

"A-Aya-san…"

"Awww~ Chizuru-chan is soooo cute~!" she blushed as I held onto her tightly from behind while we walked.

xXx

Souji sat quite far from me, he was a bit mad the other night he attacked me on my sleep. I fainted that's why. after a few minutes of drinking the geishas arrived… and they surrounded Souji! And it really ticked me off. He said he wasn't really popular, but judging from the flirting women around him… he's a… LIAR!

I couldn't concentrate on the drink party and have fun because Souji was enjoying himself with other women… I took a sip of sake, but I didn't like the taste so I tried to eat. As usual I couldn't use chopsticks since he always fed me, surely there weren't any spoon around this era, so in the end I ended up sitting the whole time doing nothing but grit my teeth at the sight of him indulging himself. _Ugh… I wanna go home…_

The drink party ended, most of the guys were drunk and knocked out, the geishas finally left Souji's side, and I'm still ticked off. Souji gave a triumphant smile at me, but didn't please me at all.

"What's wrong Aya-chan? You'll look like Hijikat-san if you kee-"

"Why'd you do that?! I thought I was _your _girlfriend?!" my voice shook, "Just because you were mad doesn't mean you can do _that_ in front of me…" my rage started to weaken as he gave me a sad look.

Before I know it, I was sitting on his lap, "Aya-chan, what was best gift you ever received?" I don't know if what he was saying had to do with me all fired up from anger, but I tried to think of a respond to his odd question. _My mom had given me a portrait of him showing off his muscles and he posing sexily there, but I can't tell him that. And before my mom handed me that gift, she asked me if I was okay and if I should see a psychiatrist first though._

"Meeting you was a blessing."

xXx

The next day, I was called for a meeting with Itou-sensei, he was suspicious of me.I've always thought he was a bit 'gay', so he couldn't stand me being around.

Souji clearly told me that I shouldn't wander off too much in the HQ, so Itou-san wouldn't see me. His fault started when he took my phone, reading all my diary entries there. He ran and hid from me and then Itou-san spotted me.

Toshi-sama sat beside Kondou-san, along with Itou-san across me, while the other captains and several men were by the corners of the room, lined up.

"So, why is there a woman in the Shinsengumi?" Itou-san asked, he wasn't still pleased by my presence, his eyes were narrowed as he gazed into my eyes.

"…" the whole room was left in silence for a while. I couldn't think of a better excuse. _What now? That I work here? _Then I remembered something.

xXx

_"O-Okay… but what will you tell other people? I mean there's a girl within the Shinsengumi... for sure your reputation will flunk again."_

_"Hmmm... ah! You're the priestess of the Shinsengumi then," Souji suggested._

_"You think that'll work?"_

_"Yeah, trust me."_

xXx

"I'm the priestess," I bit my lip from nervousness, "… of the Shinsengumi…" I couldn't look at Itou-san's reaction. I didn't know what to say, but I'm sure he'll understand my point of staying here. But before I know it, I was being laughed at. Everyone was laughing! Some were even tearing up, while the others held onto their stomachs from laughing too hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is the Shinsengumi a temple now!?" Itou-san said sarcastically, then he laughed some more.

I glanced at the one at fault, but when I did, he was already gone at the corner he was sitting on. I could hear _his _laugh outside the room, "W-What?" The only man that wasn't laughing was Toshi-sama, he slammed his hand to his forehead and let out a painful sigh. Kondou-san was holding his laugh, but after a few seconds he gave in.

I have never been humiliated in my entire life! Normally I was just ignored almost by everyone, even my own mother, but _this?!_ It was an utter humiliation and the cause of it was just a prank of Souji's. _I can't believe this! _

My feet stormed outside because I doubt Itou-san and everyone else would take me seriously anyway. I spotted Souji's figure in the dark, he was still laughing … at me. For some reason I realized I was so angry at him, very angry.

"How could you do that to me?!" I stomped my feet, he replied with a grin, "Well?!" he was always teasing me, but it had gone quite too far.

"Calm down, Aya-chan. I never thought you'd say tha- ahahahaha!" he wiped his teary eyes, "Ahahahaha Itou-san is a great military adviser you know. You didn't think it through."

"STOP LAUGHING!" for sure my face looked like a tomato from its redness, "That wasn't funny! I trusted you when you said that!" he had a point, but he shouldn't have toyed with my question the other day, it was very important.

"But you can predict the future right? So that makes like you a priestess."

"I _know _the future! Not predict!"

He stood silently for a while and then looked into my eyes, I was puzzled by his sudden sullenness. Souji went closer to me, I knew what he was trying to pull, "Does it anger you that much?" I felt his hand snake around my waists and pulled me closer to his warmth, "So… how do you want me to love you tonight?" my body moved on its own, I hugged him so tight and squealed.

"Kyaaa~ Souji-sama!"

"Apology accepted," he stoked my hair and returned my embrace. I knew he was the one at fault, but I just couldn't resist him… _I hate it when he acts cute to get away with things…_

xXx

It was midnight when I heard footsteps coming from outside my room, my eyes fluttered open as I saw a silhouette of a man behind the door, "Souji…?" the door opened and revealed a man I haven't seen in ages.

"Yo! I see you're quite useless even though Kazama let you off. Long time no see by the way." It was Shiranui-sama, "You're coming with me, erotic chick."

"S-Shiranui-?!" I lost consciousness.

xXx

As my eyelids opened, "Oh you're awake. Kazama is waiting for you." I was carried onto his shoulder and I could see Souji chasing us from a few feet behind us, "Ah! You're boyfriend's catching up, well we'll see how long he'll last as a fury with these baby," he loaded his gun with some sort of silver bullets, my vision was still blurred.

"Fury?! He drank the Ochimizu?!" I didn't expect him to drink it; it was too early for him.

"He was a bit out of shape after our earlier brawl, so yeah, it was his only choice to be a bit more useful," he chuckled.

"… Souji…"

"Anyway, Kazama just took you back, we're not stealing you or anything," he talked casually as he dodged one of Souji's attacks from behind, "Too slow for a fake huh?"

"Hands off!' Souji yelled.

"Don't get impatient pretty boy, but if you insist. It's my turn!" he shot Souji twice, but the bullets barely touched Souji because he was carrying me; his handicap. He stopped running and threw me on the cold ground, but he made sure Souji won't get pass by him, "The fun's just getting started man."

"Heh," Souji smirked, "Sorry, but I'm not here for the fun, so I'll just kill you quick."

"Eh? But do you think I'd make things easy?" Shiranui-sama glanced at me, aiming his gun, "Maybe I should her hurt a bit?"

"Your opponent is over here!" he charged, but it was too late, I was shot. The bullet pierced through my knee.

"Gaaah!" I held tightly on my wound, the agonizing pain spread all over my body.

Shiranui teleported behind Souji, but apparently his tactic was discovered, he underestimated Souji too much. With one swing of his sword, he made a huge cut on the demon's stomach, but it closed immediately. As I whimpered from pain, I saw Kazama-sama standing before me.

"Kazama-sama...?"

"Shiranui, what the hell are you doing?" his voice was cold and enraged, but calm like he always do.

Souji stopped and thought for a while on how to kill both of the demons as they have their own conversation in the midst of battle, "Kazama, don't worry I got it covered," he swung his gun as he talked, "Your bitch is still alive."

Kazama-sama didn't take a glance at me even though Shiranui pointed at me, referring to me as 'bitch'. I couldn't speak from the shot. Souji was still on defense.

"I'm questioning your loyalty."

"My loyalty? My loyalty is where it belongs," the grin on Shiranui's face didn't faze from Kazama-sama's glare.

"Hmpf, I don't want to hear any more excuses, I didn't ask you to take _her _from the first place," he drew his sword. My injury caused Souji to worry, making him twitch from where he stood, but a bullet stopped snapped his focus on me.

"Tsk."

"Not so fast pretty boy," he didn't took his eyes off Kazama-sama, "Her? Oh you're talking about _that_! I get it!"

With that the men fought, but it was unexpected that Shiranui gained the upper hand with his silver bullets on Souji. I wanted to help, but I can't do anything...

Unfortunately, Souji got shot on the stomach; the wound didn't close or heal quickly. He fell on the ground, it wasn't easy since he was fighting Kazama-sama too, "Ugh..."

"SOUJI!" my knees couldn't take me anywhere from where I laid, I crawled, but Shiranui shot my other arm,"Ugh...!"

"Behave little miss. I might end up shooting your heart if you keep moving like that," he reverted his grin on Kazama-sama again, "Hey, Kazama, don't get too confident," his words was suspicious. Before Kazama-sama could react, he was shot as well. He didn't try to dodge because he was a demon.

Shiranui started to laugh, surprisingly Kazama-sama fell on his feet from the great amount of pain, his wound was already closed, but he was still grunting, "W-What... the hell…?!"

"Huh? You don't expect the bullet to just magically disappear inside your body don't you?" he laughed with vileness, "Yes, the wound heals and closes, but the bullet remains still and firm!" his laugh grew louder.

"D-D-Damn you…!" he and Souji were still breathing, but can no longer move. _They'll die if I don't save them!_

"Now what to do with you?" Shiranui took steps toward me, his smile became ominous, "They say: 'Save the best for last', I guess it really is true, I wonder what _you _can do."

_I have to save Souji! Kazama-sama too! But I can I even save them…?  
_

* * *

**Yes, this story will end this year and on its next chapter (unless you want season 2?) don't fret on the doomsday or end of the world blah blah, it's not real and scientifically proven it's not... I dunno what it has to do with this... well just sayin'. **_  
_

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	5. QUIT

**New Game**

**Continue**

**Help**

**-Quit-**

The pain engulfed my whole body, I twisted from agony, not just for myself but for Kazama-sama and Souji. I kept on screaming their names. Shiranui laughed louder and louder, my vision was nearly failing me, but I heard him spoke.

"Good timing, the old fart conquered Utsonomiya castle. So I don't be needing you anymore, erotic chick," his grin was terrifying, it made me wonder what he meant, "No hard feelings, I really think you're useless." He was right, very right, I was useless. I didn't made things right… maybe I wasn't smart enough to anticipate this?

He turned to the two guys hardly breathing on the cold earth, "What… are… you…?"

"Don't worry, you'll soon join along with 'em," he aimed his gun at Souji's head, I heard a gunshot.

"SOUJI! NOOOO!" I screamed from the top of my throat. Seeing Souji die like that was something that broke my heart…

Then he shot Kazama-sama next, this time through his heart. I didn't care about my wounds nor was I tormented. I lifted my legs with my own will and ran towards the two. They were dead, no sign of life in them, but before I managed to run to their side… a piercing pain went through my heart. I too was shot, I screamed out their name again and again at my last breath.

Shiranui's laughter echoed to my ears as I fell on the ground… life drifted away from me.

It was over for me.

_This… this isn't pain… being apart from… is…_

xXx

_I feel like I'm falling in an endless abyss… but - so bright - the light was conquering the darkness I'm in… the feeling… was quite soothing…_

As I closed my eyes to give in to the moment, two unfamiliar figures appeared beside me, they were as bright as the light ahead. They took my hand and escorted me towards the blinding light, _"Let's go," _they said to me. Their hands were warm, unlike mine that was as cold as the death I faced.

_I feel home… Now isn't my time yet…_

xXx

"She's waking up! Aya-san is waking up!" as my eyes fluttered open, the first person I looked for was my mom, but she was nowhere to be found except for my aunt.

"Auntie…?" she embraced me tightly, I looked into my surroundings and realized I was in a hospital. _What happened? _She pulled away from the hug and held my hand.

"Thank goodness you have woken up…" I felt a bit off, I looked at myself. My body had grown and my hair had gotten longer, extending beyond my hips.

"What happened?" I was rather emotionless, making my aunt tell the horrible truth since I might not faze from it. She hesitated, but I had the right to know what happened. My aunt explained while she braided my hair, I was in a coma for two whole years. I didn't react. _So everything in the world of Hakuouki wasn't real… perhaps I was lucid dreaming…_

On the night I dreamed of Hakuouki, our house was assaulted by a mad historical collector, he wanted to claim our family's treasure, the sword that was said to have belonged to one of the Shinsengumi captains. My mom refused to sell it, leaving him in panic, so much panic, leaving him no choice but to kill her. The man shot my mom with over twenty bullets, and further going insane, he threw me off the window in my sleep, severely damaging my head and resulting to a coma. _Why us of all people…?_ The fugitive was placed behind bars few days after the incident.

My lips couldn't curl into a frown, but I was devastated on the inside. _Did I wake up for this…? _

Another bad news came out from my aunt's mouth. My father who had been on a yacht trip was now entitled 'missing' for more than a year. I haven't seen him since I was a kid, because he was always overseas, but sent me gifts during holidays whenever he can. _I don't think I can take any of this…_

I snatched the dextrose attached to my veins and threw it on the floor, "Aya-san! What are you doing?!" my aunt held onto my arm and stopped me.

"I want to see my mom… NOW!" before I lost sight of my surroundings, I saw some nurses restraining me and the doctor injecting me with drugs to put me to sleep.

xXx

Till then, my aunt had hired bodyguards for me, I was guarded 24-7. I tried living normally, I made a few friends, they seem to haven't known how infamous I were two years ago. I found myself a lover as well, he was my old classmate, Kei-kun. My aunt told me that he had visited me at the hospital like everyday of his life.

My Hakuouki collections were kept safely at my old house in Virginia where I can't get in touch with it. But for some reason, people couldn't stop asking, when have I stopped smiling? I never tried to think that my smile was important… I just couldn't get myself to express my feelings well anymore.

"Aya, I've never seen your smile for a long time…" Kei-kun whispered to my ears as he braided my hair.

"…"

"I understand… you know, 'time is the best healer' and your wounds are still fresh. Don't try to think about it too much okay?" he sat on my side and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you… for everything… I love you," I managed to sound cheerful despite what I _really_ felt. This man had loved me for a long time, I'd like to return his unconditional love at least. Kei-kun is a very caring and deep person, he accepted me long ago and that for me was… was…?

"I love you too. Aya… I don't want you to ever be sad…" he was sincere, he reminded me of someone… I loved that person, but do I love Kei-kun as much as _him_?

"Kei-kun… I'd like to be alone for now… is that okay?" I held his warm hand; he gave me a weary smile and nodded.

xXx

I moved to our mansion, it was renovated while I was in coma. The place was filled with nature to relax me and keep from being stressed. The balcony gave me the best scenery of the far city; I indulged the scenery until I heard some rocks banged at the gate of the house, "Who could it be."

I ran down to open the gate, there was no one there. _A prank I guess…_ I stormed my feet back inside, but a grip kept me steady.

"I told you. Never turn your back on me."

"Aya-chan, I'm right here."

_Those voices…_

**xXx**

* * *

**There is season 2 now~ do read Voyaging Through the Sea of Time s2: あなたと夢の中に just go to my profile.  
**

**Thank you for reading *bows***


End file.
